The use of biodegradable materials has grown over the past years due to the biodegradable materials' environmentally friendly properties. The use of such materials is widespread and includes various types of plastic bags, diapers, balloons and even sunscreen. In response to the demand for more environmentally friendly packaging materials, a number of new biopolymers have been developed that have been shown to biodegrade when discarded into the environment. Some of the larger players in the biodegradable plastics market include such well-known chemical companies as DuPont, BASF, Cargill-Dow Polymers, Union Carbide, Bayer, Monsanto, Mitsui and Eastman Chemical. Each of these companies has developed one or more classes or types of biopolymers. For example, both BASF and Eastman Chemical have developed biopolymers known as “aliphatic-aromatic” copolymers, sold under the trade names ECOFLEX and EASTAR BIO, respectively. Bayer has developed polyesteramides under the trade name BAK. Du Pont has developed BIOMAX, a modified polyethylene terephthalate (PET). Cargill-Dow has sold a variety of biopolymers based on polylactic acid (PLA). Monsanto developed a class of polymers known as polyhydroxyalkanoates (PHA), which include polyhydroxybutyrates (PHB), polyhydroxyvalerates (PHV), and polyhydroxybutyrate-hydroxyvalerate copolymers (PHBV). Union Carbide manufactures polycaprolactone (PCL) under the trade name TONE.
Each of the foregoing biopolymers has unique properties, benefits and weaknesses. For example, biopolymers such as BIOMAX, BAK, PHB and PLA tend to be strong but are also quite rigid or even brittle. This makes them poor candidates when flexible sheets or films are desired, such as for use in making wraps, bags and other packaging materials requiring good bend and folding capability. In the case of BIOMAX, DuPont does not presently provide specifications or conditions suitable for blowing films therefrom, thus indicating that it may not be presently believed that films can be blown from BIOMAX and similar polymers.
On the other hand, biopolymers such as PHBV, ECOFLEX and EASTAR BIO are many times more flexible compared to the more rigid biopolymers discussed above. However, they have relatively low melting points such that they tend to be self adhering and unstable when newly processed and/or exposed to heat. To prevent self-adhesion (or “blocking”) of such films, it is typically necessary to incorporate a small amount (e.g. 0.15% by weight) of silica, talc or other fillers.
Further, due to the limited number of biodegradable polymers, it is often difficult, or even impossible, to identify one single polymer or copolymer that meets all, or even most, of the desired performance criteria for a given application. For these and other reasons, biodegradable polymers are not as widely used in the area of food packaging materials, particularly in the field of liquid receptacles, as desired for ecological reasons.
In addition, the biodegradable sheets known today are mostly opaque, having low light transmittance and high haze. Further, the known biodegradable sheets either do not include barriers or include amounts and types of barriers that cause the sheets to be generally highly permeable to gases, having both a high oxygen transmission rate and a high water vapor transmission rate, and thus they cannot serve as long term food or drink receptacles. Additionally, the physical strength of known biodegradable sheets, measured by parameters such as stress at maximum load, strain at break and Young's Modulus, is lacking and, therefore, is deficient when used as packaging, particularly when it is desirable to package liquids.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a biodegradable sheet that is physically strong, though flexible, and further, has low gas permeability, a high light transmittance and low haze. Such a biodegradable sheet could be used as a long term receptacle.
Further, although many liquid receptacles are used in the food and drink industry, biodegradable receptacles are not widely used. U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,753 discloses a separable beverage receptacle packaging for potable and freezable liquids, wherein the packaging comprises a plurality of individual beverage receptacle units aligned in a side by side fashion relative to one another. Each beverage receptacle unit has an interior fluid chamber defined by a lower heat weld, an upper heat weld and two vertical heat welds that are formed on opposed sheets of plastic. The heat welds between the intermediate beverage receptacle units are provided with perforated strips and the upper end of each receptacle unit is provided with an upper horizontal heat weld disposed above a tapered crimp with a gap that defines an integral drinking solubility spout when the tear strip above the perforated line is removed from the individual beverage receptacle units. However, this packaging is not environmental friendly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,194 discloses water-resistant starch products useful in the food industry that comprise an inner core of gelatinized starch, an intermediate layer of natural resin and an outer layer of water resistant biodegradable polyester. The gelatinized starch can be made water-resistant by coating with biodegradable polyesters such as poly(beta-hydroxybutyrate-co-valerate) (PHBV), poly(lactic acid) (PLA), and poly(.di-elect cons.-caprolactone) (PCL). Adherence of the two dissimilar materials is achieved through the use of an intervening layer of a resinous material such as shellac or rosin which possesses a solubility parameter (hydrophobicity) intermediate to that of the starch and the polyesters. Coating is achieved by spraying an alcoholic solution of the shellac or rosin onto the starch-based article and subsequently coating with a solution of the polyester in an appropriate solvent. However, these products are not optimally designed for allowing a user to carry them easily while being in a physical activity. In addition, they are not designed to provide different liquid volumes that can be consumed according to instant needs.
All of the aforementioned prior art constructions are deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical packaging arrangement for liquids that will provide the user with easy access to flexible compartmented packaging for liquids. Consequently, there is a need for a new and improved type of a biodegradable liquid receptacle.